Risalah Hati
by galuh banjar
Summary: Indonesia menghadiri KTT di Hanoi dan dimulailah kisah cintanya. OC, male!Indonesiaxmale!Malaysia, shou-ai, don't like don't read.


Ya, Minna-san! Saya author baru di sini. Salam kenal dari saya, yoroshiku onegaishimasu. Ini adalah fanfict pertama saya. Yosh, enjoy Minna-san!

Disclaimer : Himaruya Hidekazu

_**Risalah Hati**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malaysia,Singapore dan Indonesia baru saja tiba di bandara pesawat terbang Vietnam sekitar jam 8 malam. Sebenarnya Singapore dan Malaysia bisa saja sudah tiba di Vietnam sehari lebih awal ,tapi karena'kesalahan' Indonesia yang mendapat hukuman mencabuti rumput di Istana Merdeka, karena penyakit malas akutnya yang sangat parah yaitu 'MAGER alias MALAS GERAK ', jadilah mereka terlambat datang.

Sebenarnya Singapore sudah mau berangkat sehari lebih awal, tapi tiba-tiba Indonesia datang ke rumahnya dengan menangis lebay -tentu saja dengar airmata buaya pamungkasnya-, memohon-mohon pada Singapore untuk menemaninya besok pergi ke Vietnam. Jadi dengan hati setengah terpaksa dia batal pergi hari itu juga.

Selain itu karena Singapore adalah adik yang berhati baik dan pengertian, ramah dan rajin menabung- coret yang terakhir- dan alasan utama Singapore tidak bisa membiarkan Indonesia pergi sendiri tanpa 'pendamping' karena Singapore takut Indonesia kesasar, soalnya Indonesia buta arahnya sudah sangat parah stadium akut. Sedangkan Malaysia mau ikut serta karena ajakan Singapore dan alasan 'utama' adalah untuk menganggu Indonesia.

"Kak Nesia...!" tiba-tiba saja dari kejauhan seseorang memanggil Indonesia. Indonesia celingak celinguk mencari sumber suara, tanpa memperhatikan seorang turis asing yang tiba-tiba berjalan tergesa-gesa di belakang Indonesia, menabrak punggungnya dengan keras.

BRUUK! membuat Indonesia terhuyung dan jatuh menghantam lantai marmer yang dingin dibawah kakinya. Yaa.. salahnya sendiri berdiri di pintu keluar bandara,tentu saja menghalangi orng keluar masuk bandara. Refleks Indonesia memejamkan matanya,dan sebentar lagi akan mencium dinginya lantai marmer.. tapi kenapa Indonesia tidak mersakan ciuman dengan lantai tersebut? Yang ada malah dia merasa ad sesuatu yang hangat melingkarinya, dengan bingung Indonesia membuka matanya secara perlahan,menammpakkan iris mata sehitam malam, mendongak sedikit dan matanya bertatapan dengan sepasang mata hitam kecoklatan yang menatapnya intens.

Sepasang tangan yang melingkari bahu dan pinggang rampingnya dengan posesif. Ternyata eh ternyata MALAYSIA MEMELUKNYA.. SEKALI LAGI MEMELUKNYA.. SAUDARA-SAUDARA.

Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi yang.. ehm.. romantis. sampai Indonesia mengeluarkan suaranya yang sedari tadi hilang. " Ma.. Malaysia... Terima kasih" Indonesia tersenyum kaku.

Malaysia tersadar, wajahnya memanas, jantungnya berdegup kencang seakan ingin keluar dari rongganya.. ada sensasi aneh menjalar d perutnya.

ASTAGAAA.. hanya dengan menyentuh Indonesia membuat jantungnya dag dig dug tak karuan+ wajahnya yang memanaS.. ini benar-benar gawattttt... dan anehhh.. pikir Malaysia

Indonesia terpaku sekaligus takjub, ' Astagaaaa.. ternyta Malaysia tidak seperti yang aku bayangkan. Dia juga baik selain selalu membuatku kesal dan marah,selama ini aku salah sangka padanya,' pikir Indonesia senang.

Dengan cepat Malaysia melepaskan pelukannya, dengan wajah merah padam dia melangkah cepat melewati Indonesia yang masih terlihat cengok. " Dasar bodoh,jalan saja kau tidak becus," cemooh Malaysia dengan langkah tergesa-gesa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah sempurn.

Indonesia berdiri dengan wajah cengok,mulut menganga,dan pikiran kosong. Satu detik.. dua detik.. tiga detik.. kesadaran Indonesia kembali ke bumi. " Bah,Ternyata aku salah menilainya, si Malon sial itu tetap menyebalkan dan brengsek sejak dulu" geram Indonesia kesal.. " .. DASAR MALINGSIAL SIALANNN... ADIK TAK TAHU DIRI, KU BUNUHHH KAUUUUU... !" teriak Indonesia menggelegar..

Singapore hanya tersenyum tipis, "Malaysia.. ternyata kau.."

** Bersambungggg..**

Baiklah, nantikan saya di chapter dua, Minna! Kritik maupun saran amat saya terima dengan tangan terbuka karena sebagai pemula saya sadar banyak kekurangan di fanfict pertama saya ini. Silakan klik tombol review untuk menyampaikan komentar Anda. Sekian dari saya dan sampai jumpa di chapter dua.


End file.
